My Virtual Escape
My Virtual Escape, '''also referred to as the '''Escape Series, '''is a web series created by Jesse Ridgway that premiered on October 29, 2017, and ended on July 4, 2018. The series is watchable on StoryFire and YouTube. It is a spin-off of THE DEVIL INSIDE SERIES and tells the story of Isaac Kalder, the main character. As such, this series takes place during the time of the first and second season of The Devil Inside Series. Synopsis In the near future, an ordinary teenager and high school graduate named Isaac Kalder has just become sad after the death of his little sister, which causes drug addiction, alcoholism, and a hostile bad attitude. This results in a dysfunctional relationship with his parents and an attempt was made to help him religiously, but Isaac does not accept this. Isaac stubbornly resents and shuts out anyone who tries to make him stop what he is doing and wishes to escape from all the drama in his life. Then one day, he unexpectedly receives a mysterious virtual reality helmet called E.V.E, a game-like world ruled by a powerful entity from his dreams. As his last chance, Isaac uses E.V.E to escape from his world and tries to discover the true meaning of his life as he encounters players, characters, mysteries, villains, clues and strange obstacles in the world of E.V.E. Plot Season 1: Genesis TBA Season 2: Exodus TBA Season 3: Crucifixion TBA Season 4: Revelations TBA Cast Main * Jesse Ridgway as Isaac Kalder (Main Protagonist) * Larry Abraham as Abraham (Deuteragonist Villain turned Overall Main Antagonist) * Jeff Ridgway as Joseph Kalder/The Overlord (Supporting Anti-Hero turned Tritagonist) * Jesse Castillo as Malachi Samson (Main Antagonist turned Deuteragonist) * Kandis Orth as Rebekah (Secondary Tritagonist) * Domenic Maisto as A.D.A.M (Supporting Character) * Jeffrey Ridgway and Christopher Ridgway as Michael Archer (Supporting Character) * Jackie Mixner as Martha Kalder (Minor Character turned Supporting Character) * Joseph Bumpus as Noah Crabtree (Minor Character turned Secondary Antagonist) * Theresa Ridgway as Mary II (Dynamic Antagonist turned Supporting Character) * Melissa Stahlberger as Sarah Cunningham (Supporting Character) * Carina Cassidy as Leah Matthews (Supporting Character) * Billy Thoden as Tommy (Minor Character) * George Stahlberger and Paige White as Solomon (Main Antagonist of Season 3; Supporting Anti-Hero) * John Hagerty as Sexy Mobster John (Supporting Antagonist) * Jeff Saxton Jr. as Gingy (Supporting Character) Minor * Molly Sherman as Eve Kalder * Jason Rugenus as Jesus * Josh Messick as Longbags/Corey (Supporting Character) * Daniel M. Keem as Himself/KNN News Anchor * Paul Marks as Elijah (Main Antagonist of Season 2; Minor Antagonist) * Tom Abraham as Aaron Andrews * Austin Smith as Judas * Buzz Simkins as Capt. Louis Phillips * Justin Hagerty as Young Isaac * Lisa White as Ruth * Margaret Lenard as Elizabeth * Joe Fleming as Leah's Dad (Minor Antagonist turned Deuteragonist) * Tyler St. Clair as Jacob * Connie Camerota as Debbie * Gail Donnelly as Delilah * Angela Demarcantonio Golca as Mary Kalder * Tom McMahon as Peter * Christian Golca as Paul * Gigi Golca as Hannah * Anita Hepler as Bot #1 * Nancy Foy as Bot #2 * Tyler Atkinson as Himself/Cop #1 * Michael Manfre as Himself/Cop #2 * Shane Orth as Himself/Cop #3 * The Brotherhood ** Nick Rugenus as Himself ** Ryan Rugenus as Himself ** Mason Taylor as Himself ** Miguel Mendez as Himself ** Unknown as Andy ** Jonny Pacheco as Himself ** Moamen Mohamed as Himself ** Javier Esteban Pozar as Himself * Juliette Reilly as Jogger (cameo appearance) * Rebekah's son (Minor Character) * Rebekah's daughter (Minor Character) * The Devil (Cameo Character) * Tony Trevorelli (Cameo Character) Episodes '''Season 1 "Genesis" Season 2 "Exodus" Season 3 "Crucifixion" Season 4 "Revelations" Unseen Characters * Mrs. Murschell * Mr. Rozanski * The Whisper * Dr. Lazarus * The Devil * Psycho Dad * Tony Trevorelli * Priest * The Hallucination * Nurse (These characters were only mentioned in the Storyfire prologues; excluding Tony Trevorelli, Psycho Dad and The Devil) Reception This series was greatly praised as one of the best McJuggerNuggets series Jesse has made in his career because of its amazing storytelling, performances, cast & characters, direction, action, visuals, creativity, themes, songs, and music. On October 20th, 2018, Jesse won a Streamy Award for best directing for his work on My Virtual Escape. Trivia *The series is released on StoryFire and YouTube. *Some characters in the story are not seen in the episodes and only mentioned in the StoryFire prologues. *This series is very unique in the sense that it has several new actors and actresses portraying the characters. Several are well known on the channel, some never seen before, and a few who made small background appearances in Jesse's past videos. * This series gets the audience introduced to Isaac's world & peers, as they learn why he wanted to leave and never go back as shown in The Devil Inside Series, and also what exactly happened to him after double snapping in the devil inside.. *This is also the first McJuggerNuggets series ever to put voting choices at the end of each episode, allowing the audience to cast their votes and influence how the story should go. *Mother Sarah and Arachnid make return appearances in this series, as they were first seen in THE DEVIL'S LOST SOULS! *Longbags, Isaac's drug dealer, makes a returning appearance in the story. *The only known family members and friends of the Ridgway, Stahlberger and Abraham Family that is not included in this series are Charles Mixner Sr. and Georgie Stahlberger. *The series features creative camerawork, including the use of a drone camera, making it more cinematic with cuts, visual effects, sound effects, & music. *This series also features physical action much different than before, with punching, tackling, hitting and killing with objects and melee weapons, chase scenes, and gun-fights. *The series contains plenty of biblical references, including most of the characters' names which are biblical names and the name of the V.R. world, E.V.E., which is taken from the biblical name itself, "Eve." *This series is the second time where Theresa Ridgway acts as an antagonist in some episodes, the first series being, CHRISTMAS SERIES *The series also shows its timeline comparisons with that of the first season of The Devil Inside Series, with Isaac leaving his world to go to Jesse Ridgway's and returning and Longbags returning to his world all stabbed and bruised. *The series stars Angela Demarcantonio Golca a.k.a. Psycho Mom as Mary Kalder, Isaac's biological mother. Her departure and absence from the family is the part of the reason behind Isaac's depression, as he wishes to see her again. *In little gangbanger., it was revealed that another major reason for Isaac's depression is the death of his little sister a few years prior to the timeline of the series. Isaac's wish, should he win E.V.E. and make it to Haven, is to have his deceased little sister back again. *The series even stars Daniel M. Keem a.k.a. Keemstar as KNN News Anchor. *Jesse confirmed that god's plan. is the My Virtual Escape Season 1 Finale. *The series has numerous similarities towards the popular MMO/RPG Anime: Sword Art Online *In broken., Juliette Reilly makes a cameo appearance in this series as a jogging girl. *Although unseen, The Devil and Tony Trevorelli also makes a cameo appearance in this series in double-cross. with Jesse voicing them. *Originally, This series is suppose to be release a few months after the Psycho Series but there’s been some issues going on with the Psycho Family Documentary and the Psycho Series BTS. So as a result, the series has to be pushed back to a year later. *In the end of the finale episode, it is revealed that Jeff Saxton Jr. was the cameraman for this series. *As soon as the end credits end by saying "Created by Jesse Ridgway," his name instantly changes to "The Devil," creating suspicion that he might be the one who made Isaac's story, not Jesse. *In the end credits, the characters whom the cast play are shown with drawings by a praised artist and fan of the series, Amy Rosling. *The series began on Oct 29th, 2017 and ended on July 4th, 2018. *Jesse won best director at 2018 Streamy Awards for directing My Virtual Escape. Category:Series Category:Featured Articles Category:Finished Series Category:Spin-Offs